Zaraki's Zanpaktou
by InsanityReplay
Summary: When Zaraki became captain he was bullied in to finding out about his Zanpaktou only to find out it was a woman! OC's included please review! xxx
1. A woman?

**Zaraki's Zanpaktou-**

A man who named himself after the strongest shinigami was walking through the halls of the first division after defeating the current captain of the eleventh division to receive his new title officially for the head captain Genryuusai Yamamoto.

He looked square into the old man's eyes as he took his vows to protect the Soul Society in his own way and uphold the laws (well some of them maybe) of the land.

After his ceremony had finished and all the current captains had given them there blessing the old man walked up to him and said "Zaraki I have noticed that you have not bothered to learn your zanpaktou's name." Kenpachi looked at the man and sneered "a Zanpaktou is a mere weapon to be used I have no need of learning it's name", all the other captain's eyes widened in horror, then the captain with a pink woman's kimono over the top of his own haori commented "You cannot be serious, a Zanpaktou has a heart and a soul of it's own Zaraki without them we shinigami would have died out a long time ago" Kenpachi couldn't help but snort at this the old man then voiced "have you ever met with your Zanpaktou? Have you ever seen your inner world where it resides?" Kenpachi pondered for a moment and then shook his head, the captain with long white hair then chipped in "then you should meditate on it tonight, if you're lucky your Zanpaktou may still grant you it's powers" Kenpachi looked at them all and sighed, well he might as well give it a go if it would make him stronger.

**~A Couple Of Hours Later~**

Kenpachi sat cross-legged on the porch of his quarters with his Zanpaktou across his lap and did as the senior captains instructed and thought of something else within him. He sat like that for at least 5 minutes with his eyes closed taking measured breaths; he felt something spark within him and opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to say the least.

He was sat inside a grey decaying world, the trees were petrified, if they could be called trees there were no branches or leaves just splintered trunks some were uprooted and some were still standing but for how much longer he couldn't tell. The ground was parched and cracking up like it hadn't seen water in centuries. He stood up gingerly and looked up at the sky dark clouds were stationary and never moving, he scowled "Hello, anybody here" he called out gruffly his voice horse. He stood there stock still for what seemed like hours when a voice said "Yes"

He turned round to see a girl no more than 18 years of age looking directly at him with a piercing eyes, one of which was icy blue in colour the other being a fierce red. Her skin was snow white but small, thin scars littered her entire body. Her hair was white or was it silver? He couldn't tell in this lifeless world, it reached her thighs easily with long bangs over her red eye as she walked towards him her hand outstretched he looked at the girl's attire; her torso was wrapped in black bandages with a red leather belt around her middle, she was wearing red leather hot pants that matched her belt and had high-heeled gladiator sandals that reached mid-thigh.

He took her hand and she smiled she had many bronze bangles adorning her slim wrists "You've finally called out to me" she whispered gently squeezing his hand slightly as if making sure he was real, Kenpachi swallowed harshly "are you my Zanpaktou?" the girl nodded revealing a tattoo on the side of her neck "What's your name?" he asked she looked at him and smiled again "My name is ******" Zaraki was confused, his Zanpaktou sighed "perhaps it's still a little too early for you to hear my name… You should rest now Kenpachi we will speak again soon" she said and gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand before letting go and walking away from him "No WAIT!" he shouted but the world was already dimming.

He awoke with a start and replayed through everything that had just happened… Wait a minute…. His Zanpaktou was a WOMAN!

**END**

**Hi-Hi~ so I thought it would be interesting to give Ken-Chan a Zanpaktou~ **

**I don't think I'll put Yachiru in my story, not that I don't like her or anything! But I don't think she'll fit in~ Anyhow I promise to start updating my stories quicker!**

**Jana~ xxx**


	2. My Name is Gunshin

Kenpachi awoke the next morning immediately went outside and sat on the porch in his private quarters and closed his eyes. He meditated for a while before feeling the familiar pull, opening his eyes quickly he stood up in the barren wasteland of his inner world and called out "woman" as soon as the word left his lips he caught sight of the slim form of his zanpaktou as she gracefully walked towards him she smiled "I didn't expect you to be back so soon"

He grinned manically at her "I want to get stronger" he said making her laugh "and how do you plan to do that?" she enquired cocking her head to the side inquisitively. He frowned at her "by gaining your powers I thought that was obvious" she then smiled coldly at him "you thought it would be that easy? I have been sat in here on my own listening to you call me a tool and a mere weapon! Didn't you tell our superiors that there was no point in learning my name?" she finished starting to get angry she could feel tears surfacing so she turned away wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Kenpachi looked at her back as it began to tremble he sighed and moved towards her embracing his zanpaktou from behind and muttered "I'm sorry for leaving you alone and what I said before it was… Wrong of me" he finished while resting his chin on her head. She squeezed his arms "you… apologized to me…? Why?" Kenpachi growled "This is a one-time thing, it won't happen again got that brat!?" she giggled softly "understood sir and my name's not brat it's Gunshin"

Kenpachi cocked his head to one side and repeated "Gunshin?" she span round "that's it, you heard it, you heard my name" she replied happily.

He grinned "Gunshin eh? A fitting name for the Zanpaktou of the 11th's Squads Captain but a little bit masculine for you" the last comment earned him a poke in the ribs which made him grunt "watch what you say Kenpachi, now don't you have a meeting to get to?"… There was a pause between the two of them "…" "You forgot didn't you taichou-chan?" "Damn it!"

**30 minutes later~**

The doors of the 1st Squad barracks flew open and the Kenpachi Zaraki could be seen pelting it down the corridors to the meeting room where all the other captains had been for at least 40 minutes, the old man glared at him forcing him to apologize and fall into line in between the midget captain and the long white haired captain he then heard Gunshin's voice reverberate inside his mind "_you should at least remember their names Kenpachi Hitsugaya-san and Ukitake-san"_ he snorted earning another glare from the head captain and a tut from the stuck up noble "_Don't you mean Kuc_hiki-san?"He sighed and started shifting from foot-to-foot and zoning out the old man's voice.

It was coming up towards the end of the meeting and Kenpachi was itching to scrap and try out his shikai which Gunshin had given him permission to use but only on strong opponents as she didn't want to deal with small fries "Zaraki-Taichou" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see the noble captain of Squad 6 "what Kuchiki?" the noble scowled at him "I find your lack of respect disturbing" Kenpachi grinned "and? Whatcha gonna do about it?" fingering the hilt of his sword "Hmph, a man who does not know the name of his own zanpaktou is not worthy of challenging me" Kenpachi grin only got wider "Well that would be fine if I didn't know the name of my zanpaktou wouldn't it."

All of the captain's eyes widened, had they really heard him correctly "Zaraki do you mean to tell me you and your zanpaktou have already come to an understanding" he nodded his head in recognition to the statement "would you introduce us then to your shikai" Kenpachi thought about it "_If you're going to show them our power do it outside I don't want to be the reason the first division needed to be re-housed"_ came Gunshin's bored tone and he let loose a bark of laughter startling the other captains and he bellowed "If I have to wait a hundred years or more I will wait for someone who my Zanpaktou thinks is worthy enough, the and only then will I release it's power!" while walking towards his barracks.

**55 years later~**

5 Ryouka had just entered the soul society to rescue the prisoner, Kuchiki's sister but that wasn't important he was flanked by his third and fifth seat grinning manically "finally someone worthy of challenging me right?" _"Of course how could I be wrong I cannot wait to test my power against this ryouka-kun, his zanpaktou seems powerful enough to challenge us_ _but promise me you will carefully Kenpachi"_ he grinned "Ha! I don't do promises!"

The thrill of the hunt was on!

"Are you the one?" he ghost over the orange-headed Shinigami making him freeze and tell his friends to go on the orangette scowled "Who the hell are you!"

Kenpachi unsheathed Gunshin and held her aloft with that manic grin spread across his face "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11 and this is my zanpaktou Gunshin… Now then entertain us brat~"

**END **

_**Hey guys so what do ya think? Next chapter will be the clash between Ichigo and Ken-Chan as well as Gunshin and Zangetsu… Will sparks fly or will feelings? Find out next time Jana~ xxx**_

_**Gunshin=War God**_


	3. The Clash

The Clash

Kenpachi grinned at the scowling orange headed boy and placed Gunshin in between his teeth, while opening up his uniform and shouted "Well boy I'll give you the first hit since I'm generous like that" his grin becoming more feral as he heard Gunshin snort.

Ichigo frowned at this and heard Zangetsu say "_Strike him now Ichigo while he is giving you the chance"_, Ichigo nodded his head and charged forward bringing Zangetsu in a downwards arc hitting the monstrous captain on his shoulder as he looked up his eyes widened in shock… Nothing.

Kenpachi grinned manically "Shocked are we" he said chuckling darkly "there's no reason to be, your reiatsu is weaker than mine that's all there is to it" as he took his stance, Gunshin poised to strike in his hand "now I believe it's our turn" flicking his wrist upwards with minimal effort slashing Ichigo's uniform to ribbons as the boy barely dodged the vicious attack.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sprinted away from the insane captain, who sighed "Are you sure this is the one Gunshin?" he asked as he gave chase _"Pretty sure yes, his Zanpaktou seems the real deal at least"_ he heard her sigh dejectedly obviously not enjoying this at all.

"Well then time to catch him" he said coming to a standstill, Ichigo looked behind him to see the Captain stopping holding his Zanpaktou aloft and closing his eyes "What's he doing" Ichigo wondered coming to a stop himself looking at the man with interest to only here the man call out "Ima shōkan ni ōjiru Gunshin"

The man was covered in overwhelming reiatsu, Ichigo could only see the man's outline "Wha-" Ichigo started only to be interrupted by his Zanpaktou "_he's releasing his zanpaktou's shikai form get ready Ichigo"_

Ichigo held a defensive stance realising this time he could not just runaway, the man's reiatsu was thinning now and Ichigo heard a soft clicking noise and his eyes widened as he saw what the man's Zanpaktou had become.

It had split into two parts one resembling a Smith & Wesson sleek black military shotgun, which had a silver tiger engraved on either side, giving it an elegant but deadly look, there was a long thin ribbon connecting the other half which was a Long Odachi; the blade was pure silver, the guard was plain black but the hilt was wrapped in white tiger fur and a black bell pendant hung of the end.

Zaraki chuckled at the kids face "No time to be standing around brat" he said as he raised the shotgun and fired hitting the boy square in the chest, blood gushing out the wound "now this is fun" he said darkly whilst licking his lips and charging forward swing the Odachi wildly as he went for the kill.

Only buy reflex did Ichigo manage to block the giant blade on to be thrown through a building, to meet the Captain's blade again he heard Zangetsu's voice call to him _"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate"._ Ichigo sighed calming himself and then raised his own Reiatsu and roared "Getsuga Tenshou!" his attack hit the captain straight and forced him backwards creating a thin gash across the man's chest but that wasn't enough to stop the Odachi running him through "Pfft, pathetic" Zaraki said as he flicked the blood of his blade and walked away slowly.

After Ichigo's time in his inner world

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he felt the strong surge of reiatsu behind he turned around sharply only to be effectively sliced open from his shoulder to his hip "_Kenpachi"_ Gunshin's voice came through sounding worried and he felt her warm reiatsu start closing the wound, he grimaced at the strange feeling, he looked up to see the fatal wounds he gave the boy closing rapidly and he grinned "So your Zanpaktou has finally decided to help you eh?" he said to the boy grinning.

Ichigo scowled this time would be serious as he brought Zangetsu in line with the man's blade, making the man grin wider "Aren't you forgetting something boy" he said maliciously swing the blade into Ichigo's pushing it aside only to bring his shotgun upwards in line with boys face and fired, Ichigo barely dodged it earning him a nice gash across his face "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he said cursing under his breath while wiping the blood away as it trickled towards his mouth watching the Captain smirk confidently "My Gunshin won't lose to your sword brat" Ichigo scowled, "not brat, it's Ichigo Kurosaki and Zangetsu won't lose either!" he challenged the large man who smiled ferociously "Well, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11 and we'll see about that!" he shouted while lunging towards him blocking Zangetsu with the underside of the gun and bring the blade down at the same time.

Both were panting harshly covered in heavily bleeding wounds, Kenpachi grinned happily "Hehe, you're the best Ichigo, I can go all out against you" he said whilst pulling off his eye patch and sighing happily as he felt his restraint being lifted.

Ichigo was shocked and slightly happy about being complemented by the monstrous man as he felt his opponent' s strength increase even more "_this is our last shot Ichigo we'll give it everything we've got_" Zangetsu said his voice resonating inside Ichigo as their power increased as well.

"_Kenpachi it's time to finish this nonsense once and for all"_ Gunshin told him while increasing her energy output to help her comrade. Kenpachi grinned as he saw Ichigo's reiatsu taking the form of a white hollow mask tensing himself for the final blow.

Ichigo watched in awe as Zaraki's reiatsu took the form of a ancestral yellow tiger and couldn't help but think it suited the man before him who must be the reincarnation of such a beast as he charged forward for the final blow.

They Clashed. For a moment nothing happened and then there reiatsu exploded taking out the buildings in the surrounding area hiding the two forms from sight.

_Inner worlds~_

_Gunshin looked up to see a man in a dark cloak and walked towards him her arm outstretched hand said tiredly "I think it's safe to say that it's a draw" Zangetsu smiled taking her small hand into his own and raising it to his lips kissing it softly "indeed, perhaps a rematch is in order" he enquired, the young woman smiled at him "I would like that Zangetsu" "As would I Gunshin"_

Back outside

Ichigo's eyes were now heavily unfocused "Sorry everyone I lost" he said tiredly and then keeled over hitting the ground with a soft thump.

Kenpachi looked at the young boy on the ground before him I smile on his bloodied lips "Idiot you won" he muttered before finding himself in the comfort darkness of unconsciousness.

**End**

**Hi-hi mina-tachi~**

**Ok I know it's slightly rushed but it could not be helped .**

**Ok!**

**Ima shōkan ni ōjiru**** means ****Answer you Summons**

**I based the shikai forms of these pictures and slightly enhanced them!**

** hammerbackguns index. php? main_page= popup_image &pID =2875**

**and**

** d3d71ba2asa5oz. cloudfront 13000332/ images /jh-5079-1s_ **

**(just take out spaces!)**

**I hope you enjoyed xxx**

**Jana~**


End file.
